


He'll Take Care Of Us

by LastOneOut



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: AU, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOneOut/pseuds/LastOneOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"Please, Benny just go."</p><p> Benny stood there for a moment, the odd look crossing his face again. Before B could think Benny dove at him, shoving him up against the wall. B fought back, trying to shake the astronaut off of him, but Benny held him tight and slowly pried the cops hand off their shoulder. Bad could only look on as the realization dawned on him. </p><p>"Oh god. No...no..."'</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Take Care Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is based off of an idea a friend and I had over on tumblr. I just felt like we needed more Zombie AU Legos, plus I'm a sucker for coppernauts angst.

_"You're not serious about this...right? You can't do this...you can't...B, please..."_

Bad Cop shuffled weakly down a dark hallway, trying to ignore his brother's worried voice and occasional attempts to switch out. He grumbled for his other half to shut it as he clutched tightly at his shoulder, trying to stem the flow of blood from a deep wound just under the joint.

_"B...I know...I know you don't want to turn into one of those things but please this isn't the answer! Please...lets just go get Benny or Emmet...they can help...please B, please."_

"No, you know if we go back to them we'll just put them in danger. I'm doing this and you can't stop me. Its the right thing and you know it, so shut up."

Bad continued limping along, grateful for that G didn't reply. The continued like that until B found a small room, secluded with a heavy door, just about as far from the others as they could be. It was perfect. B shut the thick door and stumbled to the back of the room. He slumped weakly against the wall, and leaned his head back grunting as he slid to the floor, the movement jostling his wound painfully. He rested for a moment, before sighing and reaching in to his holster, retrieving his gun slowly. He hefted it for a moment, before G spoke up lightly, his voice sounding broken and scared.

_"B, I don't want to die."_

His resolve faltered. G made a weak push on the mental wall that separated them, trying to trigger the switch. It took B by surprise, but it was a halfhearted attempt and he held G back easily.

"G...we have to do this...we're going to die...just," He sighed again, "Lets do it on our own terms."

"We never even got to say goodbye to Benny..." At the mention of the spaceman a pang of longing shot through the cops chest. They had known Benny long before the breakout, him being one of the few people who forgave them almost instantly. He took to hanging out with them almost everyday, making sure they didn't stay holed up in their apartment, ignoring the world. It wasn't long until they found themselves feeling a closer bond to the spaceman, and soon after that they were dating. It was so natural, like coming home. They had never felt safer, more loved. The three of them had one blissful year before the breakout. Once the disease started to take over they were on the run, abandoning Bricksburg with Emmet and Lucy. They had wanted to try to make it home, to their parents, but it was too risky, to deep in infected territory. So they all hid away with Unikitty in New Cloud Cuckoo Land for a while, but eventually the virus spread there. Too many people had lied about bites, convinced they would be fine, that they were different. Ten or so people who were so scared to die that they would risk the lives of hundred of people on the off chance that they were immune.

They ran, hiding where they could, never staying in one place too long. They briefly tried to find Business and MetalBeard, but no one had heard from the President since the outbreak. He had stayed behind in the city, trying to contain the virus. They could only assume he was dead. It was the same with the pirate, he had docked in Pirates Cove when the virus struck, no one knew what happened to him after that.

It had been weeks since they had seen living people, seeking refuge in a ruined castle deep in a forest in Middle Zealand. Eventually the monsters found them. They had been able to hold them off for a while, keeping them out of the fort, but on a run for supplies with Unikitty the cops were ambushed. They hardly got out with their lives. By some miracle the Princess never noticed the bite, or if they did they didn't say anything. The cops slipped away as soon as they got back to the hideout, intending to get as deep in the castle as they could and end it quietly.

While B sat there, holding the gun, thinking back on Benny, remembering how much he loved him he finally understood how all those people who lied back in Cuckoo Land felt, how G felt. He tried to stop it but the pain flooded over the wall separating them. B hung his head as he felt the tears slip down his cheeks, making no effort to stop them.

_"Please B, please dont do this...Im begging you there has to be some other way. There has to be."_

"You know as well as I do that there isn't." Bad growled back.

He could feel Good begin to panic, and before he could do anything to calm him G begain to push at the wall again, his fear strengthening him. B pushed back, trying to force him down.

"G stop it, we have to to this."

"Please, please Im begging you don't do this. Please B, we can...we can fight it, I know we can. We'll be ok, we're not like other people B we can survive, you just have to try. Please B, please." B ignored him, focusing on keeping him from forcing them to switch. He reached up with the gun, trying to stop his hand from shaking so much.

B ignored him, focusing on keeping him from forcing them to switch. He reached up with the gun, trying to stop his hand from shaking so much.

_"B please! Dont do this, please!"_

"Stop fighting G! Its the only way, you know that!" He could feel Good crying, his voice broken and weak.

 _"Please...Please B don't...don't do this...please..."_ B tried to steady his arm, but G's continued fighting made it impossible.

_"Please...please..."_

"Good Cop, Bad Cop!? Where are you guys?" The cops froze, both listening as Benny's voice echoed down the stone hallway.

"Damnit..." B muttered, still holding the gun. He hadn't been quick enough. B didn't want Benny to find them, hoping it would be Emmet or Lucy. Anyone else. He didn't want him to see them like that. Never like that.

 _"Benny!"_ G's shout shook B from his thoughts, the other's shoves becoming stronger.

 _ **"Oh no you dont. Dont even think about it, you can't do that you can't endanger him like that!"**_ B mind-spoke to G, keeping his mouth in a tight line.

"Please, just let me see him, please B, one last time, Please. I know you want it too, I can feel it, B please."

_**"No, you'll just risk him getting bitten too, its not worth it G, I won't let you."** _

"Guys? Seriously where are you? Whats going on?" Benny's voice called out. It was louder, he was getting closer.

 _"B come on...I won't let you do it, I wont. You can't do it without me you know it."_ G's voice was shaky, _"You can't do this...you can't."_

"Stop being such a coward!" B shouted, remembering he was supposed to stay silent a moment to late.

"B? Is that you?" B heard Benny's footsteps coming closer, stopping when they were right outside the door.

"What are you doing in here?" B dropped the gun like it had burned him as Benny cracked the door open, his head poking through. B felt a rush of relief from G, the man calming down momentarily, but B kept a tight hold on their body, determined to not let G through. He could still do this, he just had to get Benny to leave first.

"Hey there...Benny." The cop kept his voice light, his hand flying up to his shoulder, trying to conceal the wound, "Sorry, I was just...checking the security of the rooms back here, making sure there's no weak points."

"Why are you on the ground? And what's wrong with your shoulder? Did that happen on the supply run? Here let me look at it." Benny took a few steps forward, arms outstretched. B felt an overwhelming desire to run into those arms, to hold him and cry and forget the bite, forget that they were going to die, forget everything.

"No!" He shouted, stopping Benny in his tracks. The cops struggled to his feet. He stood there for a moment, Benny's confused stare meeting his own.

"No sorry...just. Im fine, really. But you should go, I've just got a few more rooms to check and I'll be done. I'll meet you back in our room, ok?"

"Well how 'bout I help you? We'll get it done faster that way."

"I'll be fine on my own" But Benny still looked uncertain, B knew he wasn't buying it. A strange look crossed his face and Benny stepped forward again.

"Benn-" "Let me see your shoulder." B froze, his grip on the wound tightening. "Its nothing, j-just a little scratch no reas-"

"Then let me see it." B could feel G trying to switch again, he shoved back, but G persisted.

_"Show him the bite B, he might be able to help us, please, just show him."_

_**"No, he'll just try to stop us."** _

_"Exactly."_ B groaned, clutching his shoulder tighter.

"Please, Benny just go." Benny stood there for a moment, the odd look crossing his face again. Before B could think Benny dove at him, shoving him up against the wall. B fought back, trying to shake the astronaut off of him, but Benny held him tight and slowly pried the cops hand off their shoulder. Bad could only look on as the realization dawned on him.

"Oh god. No...no..." B pushed Benny off of him before stepping back, his hand making its way back up to the wound. Benny stared, hand raised to his mouth. B couldn't meet his gaze.

"B...oh god...I'm sorry. I didn't...this can't...this can't be happening." Benny's voice broke, and he took a shuddering breath before continuing, "Oh god no, this can't be happening."

"Benny...you need to go. Please, before it...it sets in. Please, go." For a brief second Benny looked like he might actually run. "Benny, please!"

"But...b-but you...I can't just leave you. You can't die...," Benny stopped, his face contorting, tears slowly falling, "I can't let you die on your own."

"Its not like there's anything you can do about it, so go, please, before we turn. I can't...I can't risk you being here when we do." Benny paused, his eyes search the cop's face. He glanced down, seeing their empty holster, then the gun lying on the ground where B dropped it.

"Are you...were you going to...you know?" He whispered, gesturing to the weapon. B looked down, almost embarrassed.

"Yes."

"And Good? What about him?" 

_"Im doing alright."_

_**"Dont lie"** _

"Scared shitless, but what'd you expect?" B quipped. Benny laughed, then looked horrified.

"I...I'm sorry this...this isn't funny."

"Its alright...its nice, to hear you laugh. I didn't think we'd get to hear that again." Benny nodded, smiling, before looking down. He seemed to mull over something, his eyes flicking back and forth. Then slowly, he reached behind him, pulling out his own firearm. He looked at it for a second, then nodded again, and looked up.

"Maybe...maybe there is something I can do for you." B looked at him, eyes wide. "I could....I could do it. For you I mean..."

"What?" But Benny didnt listen. He walked up to them gun in one hand, wiping away tears with the other.

"Benny...what are you...?" Benny said nothing, reaching out and placing his hand on the cop's cheek. He leaned in and kissed him lightly, B hesitated, fear coursing through him. He knew the virus was bloodborne, but could it be transmitted through saliva? Before he could stop himself he was shoved aside, G finally managing to push through and take control. Benny sensed the switch and pulled G closer, kissing him harder. After a moment Benny pulled away, holding G at arms length. Good only had time to whisper out a broken 'I love you' before B forced the switch. B pushed Benny away, glaring at him.

"That was stupid."

"I dont care." Benny said, tears falling again.

"Please, Benny get out of here."

"No, I-I have to do this." B stared at him, shaking his head. Benny put his hand out again, but B shrunk back.

"I can't...I can't ask you to do this."

"Then don't ask." B said nothing, but relief coursed through his body. Even Good seemed calmer. B still felt a deep fear and panic coming from his other half, but there was a strength, bravery that hadn't been there before. G had always said that Benny brought out the best in them, he figured this was for the best. Almost poetic.

_"I'm scared, B"_

_**"Don't be...Benny's here. He'll take care of us."** _

With a small click Benny raised the gun, training it on the cop's skull. B closed his eyes, standing in wait, but after a moment he glanced up. Benny still held the gun, but he was shaking. His eyes filled with pain as he looked at them.

"Im so sorry Good, Bad. I...I love you so much, I'm sorry." B almost smiled, before reaching up and clutching the gun, holding it steady against his head. A few of his own tears fell.

"We love you too Benny. Thank you." Benny nodded, adjusting his grip, his face set in determination.

"Ready?" He asked quietly.

_"Yes."_

"Yes."

* * *

 

A loud bang echoed through the halls of the castle, starling Emmet and the others.

"What the hell was that." Lucy nearly shouted, hand instinctively reaching for her gun.

"Benny." Emmet said, fear crossing his face, "He went to go find the cops..." The three stood instantly, holstering weapons and ammo, Lucy barking out directions.

"We'll check the west halls, it sounded like it came from there. Unikitty, take the towers, shoot anything that isn't us. Emmet, the first floor, check all the rooms, lock the empty ones, make sure there isn't any holes we should be worried about. I'll take the second floor, look out, make sure the outer walls are holding. If you don't find anything head back here, if you do, shout, we'll come to get you. Alright?!"

The other two nodded, before heading out, running to down the long stone halls, crashing open doors, checking out windows. Emmet checked room after room, glancing over stone walls for holes and weak points, before slamming shut the doors and moving on. He made it through all the rooms in the hall, almost ready to give up and head back, when he heard a light shuffle accompanied by what sounded like crying. Checking his surroundings he noticed a closet he hadn't seen before, partially hidden by some crates in a small alcove. The door was cracked, and as he moved closer the sobbing grew louder, and he recognized the voice all to well.

"Benny?" He whispered, pushing open the door lightly, "You in here?"

Emmet froze at what he saw. Benny was hunched over, a gun held loosely in his grasp, sobbing brokenly. A few feet from him lay the crumpled body of GCBC, blood pooling around him.

"Benny..what...oh god what happened?" Benny quickly turned, the gun falling from his hand, clattering across the flood.

"Emmet?" He choked out, his eyes wide. Emmet quickly holstered his gun and rushed over to his friend, kneeling at his side and reaching his hands out. Benny clutched tightly at Emmet's arms, gasping heavily, trying to calm down.

"Benny, it's ok just breath, breath..." Benny sat there for a while, gulping down air, Emmet running his hands over Benny's shoulders soothingly. Eventually his breathing evened, and when he spoke his voice was raspy and tight.

"I just...I was trying to find them cause you know they rushed off as soon as they got here and I just wanted to make sure they was ok, but when I did they were acting weird and Bad wasn't letting Good talk and they had a gun and I thought...I thought maybe they got hurt but they...Bad wouldn't let me near them...," Benny took a shuddering breath, trying to fight the tears,

"They got bitten. Bad...he came out here to...to end it so they wouldn't hurt any of us but I found him first and I..." Benny's voice broke, tears falling. He could only sob for a moment, Emmet trying to comfort him.

"I killed them!" He shouted, "I couldn't bare to see them like that I knew they were going to turn, I knew that someone had to and they shouldn't have to do it to themselves...but I...oh god Im sorry, Im so sorry."

Benny broke down, apologizing over and over between sobs. Emmet pulled him into a tight hug, not knowing what to say, unable to take his eyes off the cops lifeless body crumpled on the floor. Eventually Emmet pulled away, standing. He pulled Benny up with him, helping support his weight.

"Come on, Lets go Benny. We'll find the others and we can give Go-...them a proper burial. Alright?" Benny only nodded as he let Emmet take him away, not even daring to look back at the body of the cops.


End file.
